


Saviour {Andy Biersack x Reader}

by IronicPeaceSigns



Category: Andy Biersack - Fandom, Black Veil Brides, bvb - Fandom
Genre: Emo, F/M, Warped Tour, tw/self harm, tw/suicide, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicPeaceSigns/pseuds/IronicPeaceSigns
Summary: Andy is the lead singer of black veil brides.what if you and your friend go to warped tour.
Relationships: Andy Biersack x reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Saviour {Andy Biersack x Reader}

**Author's Note:**

> This is a note for all who haven't read {Person X Reader}. This might update as the story goes on so if you see Something you don't know just come back here.
> 
> (Y/N) = Your name. 
> 
> (F/N) = Friend name. In this book it's a girl. 
> 
> (H/C) = Hair color.
> 
> (H/L) = Hair Lenth.
> 
> (E/C) = Eye color.
> 
> (F/L/n)= friend's last name.
> 
> (Y/L/n)= your last name  
> That's all for now.

(Y/N) P.O.V~

New Text Message by:  
(F/N)

(F/N): they are screaming! Help me!

"God damn." I cursed out loud. "Why the Hell did she left early? I would of stayed here at my house and not take care of her-for the thousands time- at her house." I talked to myself as I got my phone, put on my shoes and ran off to her house. 

Her house is only one block away from mine but still, I rather stay at my house then heading to hers. Entering her house -like I own the place- I ran upstairs to the bathroom that I knew she was in. She's always there.

Opening the door I see what I always see, blood. Oh, but not from her best friend the razor or the blade. But from herself, her own nails. I threw away everthing she could use for her to prevent from killing herself. 

Her parents knew as well so they hide their own things as well. Yes, they knew she's suicidal. She even went to therapy, but that didn't help at all. We cutted her nails but she'll try anything to end it. Mostly if they tell her to. 

(F/N) is a suicidal and has multiples disorders. Counting OCD, schizophrenia, panic attacks, anxiety, depression, the list goes on and on. 

She is always having a tough time at School. Everybody bullies her because of her disorders. Another thing, she has been raped by the most popular kid in school.

It's all my fault! I took her to that party, I wanted her to talk to people, but not like that. So many terrible things have happened to my friend I have devoted everything to keep her safe. I ran up to her and cleaned her up.


End file.
